Punishment, Sketch Book and Jimin
by maeneqwin
Summary: "Kalau hukuman ini selesai, apa kita akan jadi 'musuh bebuyutan' lagi? Bertengkar setiap hari? Saling berteriak? Bisa kita jadi teman?" – BTS's JiKook GS! Review? T.T


_"___Kalau hukuman ini selesai, apa kita akan jadi 'musuh bebuyutan' lagi? Bertengkar setiap hari? Saling berteriak? Bisa kita jadi teman?" – Jungkook. __

__Fem!Jimin__

_Back Song : I Do I do by SPEED_

* * *

><p>Aku berdecak. Melangkah cepat menuju ruang kelas. Yah, karena –nekad, menonton siaran langsung piala dunia tadi malam di asrama ku, aku harus bangun kesiangan. Dan sialnya, semuanya –teman teman ku yang aku ajak nobar, menyalahkan ku. Aku bahkan tidak mengerjakan PR IPA ku. Aku yakin hari ini akan jadi hari yang sedikit melelahkan. Iya, sedikit –sampai, Gadis berpipi bulat yang aku tau bernama Park Jimin itu membuatnya jadi hari yang sangat melelahkan. Lihat saja nanti. Dan aku benar, itu terjadi. Gadis bersuara cempreng itu tepat di depan ku, menabrak ku yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku berisi catatan ketua osis –itu hukuman, ku jelaskan.<p>

"Ya! Perhatikan langkah mu, bodoh!"Jimin mengomel. Aku hanya memperhatikannya yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Aku mendengus,"Kau yang seharusnya lihat lihat. Aku membawa buku sebanyak ini dan kau tetap menyalahkan ku? Tsk. Apa kau terlalu pendek sampai tidak melihat ku? Oh, Seharus nya kau mendongak, Jimin-ssi."Skakmat, aku yakin. Dia pasti kalah kalau sudah berbicara soal tinggi badan. Aku memang tidak tinggi, seperti anak laki laki biasanya, 177cm. Dan lihat gadis berpipi tomat itu hanya punya tinggi badan 156cm? Kalau bisa, aku mau membantu nya menarik badannya agar lebih panjang –dan sayangnya, dia tidak melar seperti karet.

"Ck, sialan! Kenapa ku selalu membawa bawa masalah tinggi badan? Memangnya masalah kalau aku pendek?"Jimin berjinjit, menyamakan tingginya dengan ku."Itu membuat mu menabrak ku."Aku menjawab enteng. Ucapanku mungkin menusuk langsung di hati Jimin, dan dia membalasnya dengan menginjak kaki ku dengan sepatunya. Aku meringis, memegangi kaki ku yang aku rasa jadi gepeng karena Jimin. Aku mengangkat kaki ku membuat ku harus berdiri diatas satu kaki dan melompat mundur, tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan akhirnga jatuh menimpa guci. Guci, ya guci itu sekarang remuk. Dan sialnya aku baru menyadari itu guci yang katanya, kesayangan kepala sekolah.

"Jeon Jungkook, Apa yang kau lakukan?"Teriakan melengking wanita yang aku yakini kepala sekolah dari ruangannya."B-bukan salah ku sepenuhnya! Park Jimin yang membuatku terjatuh, songsaenim!"Aku melirik Jimin yang sekarang memelotoi ku. Hey, aku benarkan? Dia juga salahkan? Jadi dia harus ikut dihukum.

Kami –aku dan Jimin, digiring ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Setelah diceramahi selama setengah jam nonstop akhirnya kepala sekolah menjatuhkan hukuman, ditambah orang tua kami akan ditelpon untuk datang dan mengganti rugi. Membersihkan perpustakaan selama satu bulan hal yang mudah, kan?

***

Kami datang ke gedung perpustakaan pukul lima, saat pintu perpustakaan siap di tutup. Petugas dengan tampang tidak ramah, lima belas menit menceramahi kami soal berhati hati, perpustakaan dan buku buku ini adalah kekayaan tidak terkira sekolah, sehingga kami harus menghormatinya lebih dari menghormati diri sendiri. Lantas dengan wajah tidak rela petugas itu menyerahkan kunci pintu, meninggalkan kami berdua di besar yang mendadak menjadi lebih lenggang.

"Ini semua salah mu! Kau yang memulai semuanya! Kenapa aku ikut dihukum? Seharus nya aku sekarang mandi di pancuran air hangat!"Mulut itu tidak pernah berhenti mengeluh. Ada saja yang dikeluhkan. Mulai dari aku yang membawanya kedalam masalah ini sampai soal kemoceng yang bulunya membuat dia terus bersin.

Aku berpengalaman dihukum membersihkan apa saja. Dulu spesialisasi ku malah membersihkan toilet sekolah. Mengurus buku buku ini mudah, yang sulit itu memghadapi Jimin yang terus menerus seperti radio rusak, mengeluh padaku.

"Bisa kau diam, Jimin-ssi?"Aku melirik gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak senang. Dia hanya menghiraukan ku, terus saja mengeluh. Beberapa detik yang lalu dia baru saja mengeluh soal buku yang diletakan sembarang, tidak sesuai judul atau pun tipe buku. Kalau saja dia ini robot atau boneka, ingin sekali aku tekan tombol off-nya.

Dua jam berlalu. Aku memasukan kembali tumpukan buku ke rak, menatanya sesuai instruksi petugas perpustakaan. Membereskam peralatan, sore ini sudah selesai, besok bisa disambung. Masa hukuman kami masih dua puluh sembilan hari lagi, lebih dari cukup untuk membersihkan seluruh ruangan. Aku santai mengeluarkan buku gambar dan pensilku, sekarang saatnya menyelesaikan sketsa gedung perpustakaan, rencana besarku pada awal tahun.

Jangan bertanya soal rencana ku. Aku berencana akan menggambar semua ruangan disekolah ini. Satu ruangan satu buku sketsa. Dan menurut perhitungan ku, aku akan selesai menyelesaikan semuanya tepat sebelum ujian akhir untuk kelulusan. Sudah 15 ruangan yang selesai ku gambar, artinya masih tersisa 21 ruangan yang belum ku gambar. Kalau perpustakaan ini selesai bulan depan, buku sketsa ku akan genap tersisa 20.

"Ish, Jeon Jungkook! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa malah menggambar disitu?"Suara cempreng itu nyaris membuat garis yang kubuat bengkok."Sudah dua jam kita membersihkan perpustakaan ini. Jadi dua jam kita bersih bersih, satu jam istirahat lalu pulang. Istirahatlah dulu."Ucap ku sambil tetap mengambar."Tapi aku bosan kalau harus melihat mu mengambar!"Dasar radio rusak, tidakah dia besa berhenti mengeluh? Kuping ku panas mendengarnya.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Apa aku harus mencium mu seperti kebanyakan siswa siswi lakukan di perpustakaan sepi ini?"Bagus Jeon Jungkook. Kau semakin melantur."A-apa–? Ya, tidak lah! Dasar bodoh." Aku menyeringai lebar, memulai membuat garis garis halus. Ia menimpuku dengan kain lap, meninggalkan ku asyik duduk di lantai. Entah kemana dia sekarang. Ruangan perpustakaan dengan tiang tiang tinggi hanya menyisakan suara guratan pensil.

***

Aku menoleh saat mendengar pintu besar perpustakaan itu buka dengan kasar, menampilkan Jimin dengan beberapa bungkus snack ditangannya."Kau bisa membaca pikiran ya, Jimin? Kenapa kau bisa tau aku kelaparan?"Aku terkekeh, dibalas tatapan sinis Jimin dari mata kecilnya."Siapa yang membawa makanan ini untuk mu? Ini punya ku."

"Kau menghabiskan semua ini sendiri? Pantas kau tidak pernah tinggi, kau terus melebar kesamping."Ucapku penuh nada mengejek."Jangan bawa bawa kata tinggi!"Ucapnya tersinggung –tentu saja."Setidaknya berikan sedikit snack itu pada teman seperjuangan mu ini."Ucap ku memohon, walau mata dan tangan ku masih sibuk menggambar."Apanya yang teman seperjuangan? Kau yang membawaku kedalam masalah ini."Ucapnya dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang. Lagi lagi mengeluh, sudah bagus dia makan terus seperti tadi. Jujur saja, aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya menggodanya, mencari kesibukan lain."Berhenti mengeluh atau aku akan mencium mu sekarang."Ancaman ku sepertinya cukup ampuh sampai bisa membuatnya diam mematung sambil tetap mengunyah perlahan. Kadang aku usil mengamit beberapa keripiknya, dan berakhir dengan pukulan telak di perut ku.

***

Itulah yang aku lakukan berhari hari kemudian. Dua jam menjalankan hukuman, satu jam tersisa memyelesaikan sketsa. Jimin hanya mengomel selama tiga hari. Pada hari keempat justru asyik membaca saat aku sudah selesai , mengajaknya kembali ke asrama. Ia menemukan bagian yang menyenangkan di perpustakaan. Tiga hari bosan melihat ku menggambar, Jimin menjelajahi seluruh sudut ruangan, dan ia menemukan satu rak kecil yang tergeletak tidak penting di salah satu pojok perpustakaan. menguning, bau dan huruf huruf kecil khas buku tua berjejer rapi. Rak itu penuh dengan buku cerita.

Sekali duakali aku mendengarnya tertawa lebar di meja seberang sana, atau Jimim diam diam menyeka ujung matanya, atau Jimin tiba tiba memukul mejanya karena terbawa emosi cerita. Dan hari ini aku untuk yang pertama kalianya, mendengar dia bernyanyi. Jujur saja, aku suka suaranya yang cempreng itu saat bernyanyi. Berbanding balik saat dia meneriakiku saat dia kesal pada ku. Jadi begini,

"Ah, sepertinya buku ini seru."Aku menatap Jimin yang melangkah menuju meja tidak jauh dari ku. Dia mulai membaca satu perasatu halaman buku yang lumayan tebal itu."Jungkook, Jungkook! Buka ini keren! Kau tau? Ini seperti drama musikal yang di tulis. Banyak lirik lagu di buku ini. Ah –aku tau lagu ini. Ekhm.. wae naman hangsang ireoke apa naega saranghadeon yeojadeureun nal an bwa –"Aku menatapnya, suara nya terngiang di telinga ku walau dia sudah berhenti bernyanyi."–jeonsaenge jugeul joe rado jyeonnabwa cham  
>wae nan kkogwaenan kkok.."Aku melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Aku juga tau lagu itu. Membuatnya menoleh padaku."Suara mu lumayan."Ucap ku berpura pura tidak peduli dan kembali menggambar.<p>

Aku bangkit dari posisi duduk ku. Memasukan pensil dan penghapus kedalam kantong celana ku."Ayo, kembali. Kita seharusnya kembali setengah jam yang lalu."Ucap ku. Jimin ikut berdiri, membuntuti ku keluar perpusatakaan."Hm. Selamat malam."

"Malam."

Tepat di hari ke dua puluh enam, sketsa ku penuh. Aku meletakan buku sketsa berwarna merah itu di atas meja. Liburan akhir semester tiga hari lagi, tapi masa hukuman ku belum selesai. Apa artinya aku harus merelakan satu hari libur ku untuk membersihkan perpustakaan berdebu –yang sekarang nyaris kinclong."Jungkook."Aku menoleh pada Jimin yang sibuk membolak balik salah satu buku.

"Apa?"

"Ah –gak asik. Oh ya, aku lihat buku mu itu dong. Dari pertama kita dapat hukuman ini, aku penasaran dengan isinya."Aku menatap buku sketsa itu sebentar lalu menatapi Jimin yang mencoba meraih buku itu."Tuh,"Aku menyodorkan buku skeysa ku yang lumayan tebal ke arah Jimin. Jimin meraihnya dengan antusias –terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Wah, Jungkook, aku seperti sedang melihat foto! Kau bisa jadi arsitek,"Aku menoleh padanya, Menatapnya bingung."Sungguh? Terima kasih."Aku mengusap tengkuk ku sendiri."Ia mengangguk senang, lalu kembali membolak balik buku sketsa ku.

Pintu besar perpustakaan tiba tiba terbuka. Menampilkan petugas perpustakaan dengan wajah kusut nya –seperti biasa."Kalian dipanggil kepala sekolah ke ruangannya."Memangnya kami melakukan apa lagi? Aku menoleh pada Jimin, Ia terbelak.

***

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Aku dan Jimin digiring menuju ruang kepala sekolah –untungnya tangan kami tidak di borgol."Ada apa, sih? Kami tidak akan dihukum lagi, kan?"Tanya Jimin pada petugaa perpustakaan itu."Entah, mungkin hukuman kalian justru akan di cabut. Sebentar lagi kan liburan."Ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada ku atau Jimin.

***

Benar saja, kami –dan beberapa murid bernasib sama, dipanggil karena 'perpendekan' masa hukuman. Dengan syarat, kami harus menggantinya dengan menyelesaikan hukuman malam ini juga.

"Hukuman kita tinggal 4 hari, sehari kita membersihkannya selama 3 jam. Berarti kita akan selesai jam..."Aku berpikir cepat menghitungnya baik baik."sembilan pagi!"Aku dan Jimin berseru berasamaan. Kami sama sama melebarkan mata."Tidak mungkin kita sampai jam sembilan pagi di tempat ini!"Ucap Jimin dengan mata melotot. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau menghabiskan malam di tempat berdebu seperti ini. "Oh, Ayolah. Perhitungan mu salah. Kita hanya membersihkannya dua jam sehari. Artinya kita hanya delapan–"

"Ya! Menurut mu aku mau disini sampai jam lima?"Belum selesai aku berbicara ia lagi lagi mengeluh."Kalau begitu kita jangan mengira ngira kapan kita akan selesai. Kita kerjakan saja dulu."Ucapku sambil meraih kemoceng di samping tempat ku berdiri. Jimin menghela nafas, ikut meraih kemoceng miliknya. Aku yakin dia akan mulai lagi nanti.

***

"..Seharusnya kau tidak menggambar!"

"Jimin tenang lah sedikit."Oh, ayolah Jungkook, kata kata mu barusan bodoh. Dia tidak mungkin berhenti.

"Seharusnya kita sudah selesai dari 3 hari yang lalu."

"Jimin–"Bahkan aku belum bisa menyelesaikan kata kata ku. Apa dia belum kehabisan kata kata?

"Seharusnya aku tidak dapat hukuman ini!"Lalu dia menyalahkan ku, begitu? Aku sebaiknya diam kali ini.

"Seharusnya –"Aku menarik dagunya, tanpa satu katapun langsung mencium bibir yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti bicara. Mulutnya yang sebelumnya terbuka, membuat ku dengan mudah memasukan lidah ku kedalam mulutnya. Tangan Jimin yang sebelumnya menggenggam kemoceng, terlepas. Sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan?

Sampai akhirnya Jimin mendorong tubuhku menjauh."Jeon Jungkook, apa yang kau–"Aku lagi lagi menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Mengangkat dagunya agar matanya menatap mata ku. Bukannya menatap, dia malah memejamkan matanya kuat kuat."Kan aku pernah bilang, kalau kau terus berisik aku akan mencium mu? Aku tidak main main."Aku tersenyum kecil. Jimin mengangguk kecil –masih dengan mata terpejam."Ya, buka mata mu. Kau mau dicium lagi?"

Matanya tiba tiba terbuka, melotot kearah ku dengan ekspresi marah –tentu saja."Beraninya kau!"Jimin meraih kemocengnya lalu memukulku dengan kemoceng berdebu itu. Aku mencoba melarikan diri, Jimin mengejar ku dibelakang dengan tangan yang mengangkat kemoceng tinggi tinggi sambil meneriaki nama ku. Dan sekarang terdengar juga "Aku tidak sudi ciuman pertama ku direbut orang semacam kau!"Whoa, benarkah? Aku? Dia belum pernah berciuman dan aku yang pertama mendapatkannya? Aku juga. Sungguh, aku juga belum pernah. Dan entah apa yang ada dipikiran ku sampai berani mencium si Pendek itu.

Cukup lama kami bermain kejar kejaran di lorong lorong perpustakaan. Setidaknya sampai, aku berlari ke arah salah satu rak dan dengan tidak elitnya –sungguh– menabrak rak itu. Semuanya gelap.

***

__Author POV__

Jungkook terbangun keesokan harinya. Dia ada di UKS dengan kepala yang dibalut kain kasa. Memangnya separah itu dia? Entahlah. Jungkook berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidur nya. Dan tepat sesaat setelah Jungkook duduk, dia melihat Jimin yang tertidur di tepi tempat tidurnya, dengan lengan sebagai bantalnya. Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat Jimin yang tertidur dengan sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni. Jungkook mengangkat tangannya, merapihkan poni panjang yang menutupi wajah Jimin.

"Euhm."Jimin membuka matanya perlahan."Selamat pagi."Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Sementara Jimin, justru mempelototi nya."Ya! Kau masih bisa tersenyum lebar seperti itu setelah kepala mu berdarah? Aku kira kau akan amnesia."Ucap Jimin sambil mendorong pundak Jungkook agar kembali berbaring. Jungkook meringis kesakitan."Berdarah? Separah itu?"Tanya Jungkook sambil memegangi kepalanya."Yah,"Jimin mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau khawatir, ya?"

"A-apa? Tidak!"

"Iya,"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengkhawatirkan mu, dasar bodoh."

"Iya,"

"Tidak!"Jimin lagi lagi membantah. Jungkook tersenyum kecil, terbesit sebuah ide di otaknya.

"Tidak,"

"Iya!"Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan."Nah, kau khawatirkan?"

"Apa?! T-tidak!"

"Kau bilang iya, barusan."

"Tidak! Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!"

"Maaf."Perkataan Jimin membuat Jungkook lebih memilih diam. Jungkook menatap keluar jendela yang ada disampingnya. Jimin mendundukan kepalanya dalam dalam sambil memainkan kuku jari nya. Hening. Ruang UKS bercat biru muda ini terasa lebih lenggang dari sebelumnya.

"Jimin."Jimin menoleh kearah Jungkook yang masih dengan posisi berbaringnya dan ekspresi kesakitan."Kalau hukuman ini selesai, apa kita akan jadi 'musuh bebuyutan' lagi? Bertengkar setiap hari? Saling berteriak? Bisa kita jadi teman?"Pertanyaan bertubi tubi Jungkook membuat Jimin terdiam. Jimin semakin menundukan kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tidak bersuara. Hanya menyembunyikan wajah nya dalam diam entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Jungkook tertawa."Aku tidak mengerti maksud mu, Park Jimin. Kenapa kau diam? Pertanyaannya aneh? Oke, Aku ganti pertanyaannya."Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jungkook.

"Kalau hukuman ini selesai, apa aku tidak bisa mendekati mu lagi? Tidak bisa melihat wajah mu dari jarak dekat? Aku tidak bisa mendengar mu bernyanyi lagi? Kalau aku menyukai mu bagaimana? Tidak, aku mencintai mu, Jimin-ah. Kau mau jadi pacar ku? Aku memaksa."Jungkook menghela nafas, menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya.

Jimin mengangguk cepat. Dan dengan cepat juga menghambur kepelukan Jungkook. Memeluknya erat."Saranghae."Jungkook berbisik, membalas pelukan Jimin."Nado."Ucap Jimin tidak kalah pelan.

"Ya, Kalian! Sudah belum? Kalau sudah, lanjutkan hukuman kalian sebelum kepala sekolah menambahnya!"Teriakan petugas perpustakaan terdengar dari luar.

"Ahh, kepala ku sakit!"

"Ya, Jeon Jungkook!"

__FIN__


End file.
